Crime Against Humanity
by EXNativo
Summary: One-shot. The Justice League finds out how Trigon really arrived on Earth, and they come after Raven. Can the Titans convince them that Raven is not at fault or will she be forced to face exile? Set after The End, pt III.


Just a little idea, which decided to not leave my head because it was so empty to begin with. I think this story is a little darker than I would normally write, but I exercise my right as a writer to experiment. My seventh overall, a little one-shot that has tortured me for hours. Enjoy!

I'm not going to bother putting it in cross-overs, because I'm only borrowing a few heroes from the Justice League and Batman appeared in Teen Titans anyway. So if you're going to ask, that is why.

**Disclaimer: Let's make a deal. Before you sue me, I get a million dollars for each Titan I own. Now, try to sue me over the 0 dollars I just got.**

**XxX**

The Titans all stood, stony faced, as they stared at the four superheroes in front of them. Batman's words hung in the air around them, seeming to echo off the walls louder and louder. Superman stood beside him, his arms crossed. Martian Manhunter was still standing at the door, watching from the background. Zatanna had her arms to her sides, leaning against the wall to the side. Robin stepped forward, looking up at his former mentor.

"What do you mean, you're taking Raven?"

"I mean we're taking Raven. She has to pay for her crimes against humanity."

"Crimes against humanity?" Cyborg said, uncrossing his own arms and stepping forward. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are well aware of what we mean." Superman said, stepping forward. "Judging from what you've told us, Raven was the one that opened up the portal that allowed Trigon to come here. The entire universe almost perished, all because of your friend."

Robin glared at the man from beneath his mask, standing up slightly straighter. "Why does that matter? We got rid of Trigon. Actually Raven got rid of him. As I recall you didn't even bother fighting him. What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and leave with one of my teammates in handcuffs?"

Superman returned Robin's hidden glare, uncrossing his arms to point a finger in his face. "Now listen here-" he started, before Batman lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Superman. Don't lose your temper." He said sternly, before turning back to Robin. "You know why we couldn't fight. We were preoccupied off world. And yes, your team did manage to defeat the demon before anything could happen. That doesn't mean that none of you are at fault. Raven almost brought about the apocalypse, she needs to be punished."

Robin shifted his attention to the masked man, raising an eyebrow. "And how would she be punished?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I think you'll find that it is. I am leader of this team, and she is a member of it. Now, what would the punishment be?"

"If you really must know, we were planning on sending her away."

Robin clenched his hands, making his arms shake violently. "And where would you send her?"

"Back to hell, where demons belong." Zatanna muttered under her breath from the wall.

"Get out."

Everyone turned to where Beast Boy was standing, a glass of water in one hand. He was glaring fiercely at Zatanna, who was looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you say to me?"

"I told you to get out of our tower." Beast Boy growled, his hand tightening around the glass so hard that it cracked.

"What makes you think-" Zatanna started to say, but stopped when the glass shattered in Beast Boy's hand. He opened it, a shower of shards and a few drops of blood falling to the floor.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Beast Boy asked, his voice a deadly whisper. "You're only here because you hate her. You were the one that made the Justice League turn her away."

Everyone in the room was staring at Beast Boy. Zatanna had a glare of her own on her own face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when Batman cleared his throat.

"Zatanna." He called, waiting for her to look at him. He didn't have to wait long. "It would be easier if you were not here."

Zatanna stared back at him, before wordlessly turning and walking away. Batman turned back to Beast Boy, his ever present frown deepening as he spoke.

"How did you know that?"

"Why does it matter?" Beast Boy shot back. He wasn't about to tell them about the background checks that Rita had forced Steve to conduct on all his teammates, nor would he tell them anything else that had come up from them. Beast Boy himself wasn't even supposed to know, but that wasn't important.

"It doesn't change anything." Superman said, crossing his arms once again.

"You're right." Beast Boy said, turning to face Superman. "It doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that everyone in here saves lives. It doesn't change the fact that we all fight crime. And it doesn't change the fact that Raven is one of us and she isn't going anywhere."

Superman took a step towards Beast Boy, who merely glared back. "I don't care. I already lost one world, and nearly lost another. She needs to atone for what she did."

Beast Boy laughed. A barking laugh that made the Titans feel uneasy. They had never seen Beast Boy like this, except maybe after he was splashed with those strange chemicals.

"So you're playing the pity card?" He asked, smirking. "Alright, let's play. Do you know what happened when I was four years old?"

Superman gave an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "I was on a boat with my parents. This was a little while after I got my powers. The boat went over a waterfall and they died. Simple as that. I couldn't save them, but they were the entire world to me. So that's one."

Robin opened his mouth to interrupt, but closed it when Starfire grabbed his arm. She had not said a single thing ever since the League members had announced their intentions, and there were tears in her eyes. Silently, Robin pulled her into a hug as they both continued listening to Beast Boy.

"Then, after that, I got a new world. My uncle. Except that he was only interested in my parent's money, which would be mine when I grew up. So he sold me into a lab. A lab that would run daily experiments on me."

Beast Boy lifted the sleeve of his right arm, causing the Titans to gasp and the League members to all widen their eyes. Beast Boy's arm had scars running up and down, and the colour strangely changed right after the elbow. Beast Boy kept his sleeve up for a few more seconds, before he let it fall down again.

"Did you know a starfish can regenerate it's whole arm?" He asked, pointing to his elbow. "Because I did. That's why I turned into one and hid after they cut my arm off to study it."

Ignoring the shocked looks all around him, Beast Boy continued to glare up at the Man of Steel. "So that would be two worlds that I've lost. I'm already ahead."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Beast Boy kept talking. "So I managed to escape. I fought my way out of the lab and decided to join the Doom Patrol. I went through hell to get there. But they accepted me on to their team. That would have been my third world. But then, a bit after I joined, they didn't come back from a mission. It was right after Mento and Elasti-girl had told me that they were going to adopt me, and they didn't come back from a fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. And, if I remember correctly, the League refused the Doom Patrol's pleas for help because, and I'm going to quote you on this one, Supes, they "had superpowers, and were dealing with a monkey and a jar."

Superman looked down at Beast Boy, who had not looked away since he had started talking. There were tears in the green boy's eyes, which he refused to let fall as he kept talking.

"So I came to Jump. And I found the Titans." Beast Boy broke his glare, turning to walk right in front of Raven, blocking Superman's path to her. "The Titans are my fourth world. And I don't care if I have to fight the entire Justice League, I am not letting you or any of them break my fourth family. I am not going to lose another world just because one part of it is at a disadvantage."

Raven stared at Beast Boy, completely shocked. He had bent one knee slightly, raising both arms with his hands curled into fists. A classic fighting stance. Noticing the single tear rolling down his cheek, she placed a hand on his arm, which he didn't seem to notice. The tension in the room was suffocating, and no one dared move, waiting for another person to talk.

"Batman. Superman." Martian Manhunter called from the doorway, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. Everyone turned to look at him, silently wondering what he would say next.

"We're leaving."

Without a single word, Batman and Superman both nodded, walking through the door and out of sight. Martian Manhunter looked down the corridor at their retreating figures, before walking slowly into the room. Stopping right in front of Robin, he slowly raised his hand.

"I am sorry for all this trouble." He said sincerely, pulling his hand back when Robin had made it obvious he wasn't going to move. Looking around, his eyes fell on Beast Boy and Raven, who were both staring wearily at him.

"You have impressed me quite deeply today." He said, continuing to look at them. "The Justice League may very well be stronger, but what you lack in strength you more than make up for in heart."

That being said, Martian Manhunter nodded to both Cyborg and Starfire, before phasing through the floor. The Titans stood in silence, each of them replaying everything that Beast Boy had said in their heads. Raven was the first to speak, albeit hesitantly.

"Beats Boy?" She almost whispered, gently squeezing his arm.

"Yeah?" He said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he turned around. Without saying anything else, Raven slowly wrapped her arms around him, and after a moment Beast Boy did the same. They stood there, embracing for about a minute, before Raven pulled back.

"Thank you." She said, before disappearing into a portal. Beast Boy stood completely still, staring at the ground where she had vanished. He didn't even notice the other Titans gather around him until Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, you OK, B?"

Beast Boy looked up at him, a small, genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, I am."

"Please friend." Starfire said, still at Robin's side. "Are you sure?"

Beast Boy looked back down at the ground where Raven had opened her portal, his small smile widening slightly.

"You know what? For the first time in forever I can actually say yes, I'm sure."

**XxX**

And there you go. I'm not entirely sure about it, but I think I did OK.

BBRae week on Tumblr is almost finished! Nooooo... but anyway I saw some really awesome art and a couple of good stories on there as well. Even if you don't normally use Tumblr I would say to go check it out if you're a BBxRae shipper.

Let me know what you thought of this. As I said, it's something that I don't normally write, and I'm not sure if the characters are OOC or not. I mean, I haven't really watched anything that has the Justice League in it. I'm one of those weirdos who actually reads book instead of watching T.V.

Peace!

_**X**_


End file.
